Emmett y sus aventuras
by soniafm
Summary: Emmett y sus aventuras, el titulo lo dice todo, son una serie de aventuras graciosas que le ocurren a nuestro querido Emmett
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic que hago de crepúsculo pero espero que les guste, va a ser cómico, desde el punto de vista de Emmett (Emmett POV) . Lo que este escrito en cursiva es un pensamiento.

Emmett y sus aventuras

Emmett POV

_Dios, cómo me aburro, ¿es que esta pandilla de aburridos no sabía hacer nada que no sea lo que hacen todos los días? _

_¡Ya sé!Le pediré a Jasper que se venga a molestar a los lobos, a no que no podemos pisar sus tierras, jope, pues….ya sé, vamos a cazar osos, primero podemos ir al parque ese donde están, luego…*Me dirigí corriendo a su habitación*ui, creo que de la emoción tiré a Bella por las escaleras, bueno, no haberse puesto en medio _muajajajaja _me encanta mi risa malvada _MUAJAJAJAJA

-¡Emmett!, ¿se puede saber por qué utilizas tu risa malvada?

-Ui, pues veras Esme…es que yo…_maldita risa malvada_….pues…._vamos Emmett disimula_ ¡FUEGO!SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!!!!!

-¿Emmett a dónde vas? Si no hay fuego…

_Ops, por los pelos, creo que Esme no se ha dado cuenta de que me lo he inventado, si es que soy un genio_ MUAJAJA _no, mierda otra vez mi risa malvada, mejor me voy a buscar a Jasper antes de que Esme me regañe otra vez_

_Ummh…..esa es la voz de Alice…ya sé, voy a entrar sin que me vean y les doy un susto_ MUAJAJAJA _Nooo….mi risa malvada me esta dominando, no puedo pasar ni 5 minutos sin usarla, o ¿igual es que me estoy volviendo malo?No, alguien tan guapo, amable, sexy, divertido, sexbomb….no puedo ser malo_

_Haber, si quiero que no me vean entrar tengo que mentalizarme, haber…ya sé, música de misión imposible..tan tan tan tan….._

_paso1:puerta abierta_

_Paso 2 : saltar sobre ellos!!!_

AHHH!!!!!!! Jasper pero que estas haciendo con Alice, taparos so guarros, y luego dice Carlisle que Rosalie y yo somos exhibicionistas!!!!!!

-EMMETT ERES TU EL QUE HA ENTRADO EN MI HABITACION SIN LLAMAR Y AHORA LÁRGATE ¡!!!!!!!!

-Jope Jasper, no grites tanto….

-¿QUE NO GRITE TANTO?TE VOY A……

AHHHHHHHH YA ME VOY YO….._oooppppss madre mía como se pone Jasper…y ahora con quien voy yo a cazar osos_…

*Bajo las escaleras y me siento en el sofá del salón.*

-AY!

-Ops pero Bella que haces debajo de mi?

-Eres tu el que se ha sentado encima mio!!!

-Si, si, lo que tu digas, y que haces aqui?, no está el leomentesasiquenopiensescosasrarasemmett…

-eh? Ah! Te refieres a Edward

-Si, ese mismo

-fue a llevar unas cosas a Carlisle al hospital.

-mh….¿y estas sola, y no tienes nada que hacer?

-pues no….

_por qué pone esa cara de desconfiada?_

-Bella, pues ya tienes planes, te vas a venir conmigo!!!!

MUAJAJAJA _nooooo otra vez mi risa malvada_

CONTINUARÁ……………..

Bueno, hasta aqui, en dos dias o asi pongo otro capitulo.

Si has leido la historia deberias poner un review, es una forma de premiar nuestro trabajo escribiendo. Gracias!

nos leemos ^^


	2. Chapter 2

twilight le pertenece a Meyer yo solo juego con los personajes

**CAPITULO 2**

Emmett POV

_Bueno, no había sido difícil convencer a Bella, pensé que gritaría o algo mientras la sacaba de la casa y la metía en mi jeep…o igual el hecho de que la tapara la boca con la mano y que la diera un golpe en la cabeza al pasar por la puerta tuvo algo que ver…bueno, ¡mala suerte! _MUAJAJAJA…. _o no, pensé que había superado a mi risa malvada…¿tendré que ir a terapia? Ya lo comentaré con Carlisle... _

-Bueno Bella ya casi hemos llegado… ¡BELLA!

-Emmett no me grites así que te oigo bien

-AH, por si acaso.

-Y tengo que decirte que Edward se va a enfadar mucho contigo si sabe que me has llevado a un bosque para enseñarme a cazar osos.

-Pero Bella, Edward sabe que soy una persona muy responsable y que no permitiría que….MIRA BELLA UN CONEJO EN LA CARRETERA, VAMOS A ATROPELLARLE!!!!!!

-Emmett!!!!!!!!!!Cuidado con los otros coches!!!!!!

_si hombre, como si no tengo otra cosa que hacer que preocuparme por los otros coches…psss…_

-Jope Bella por tu interrupción el conejo se ha escapado!!

-Pues mejor, pobre conejo…

-¡¿qué pobre conejo?! ¿Tú sabes lo maléficos que son los conejos? Si, además, con esas orejas que tienen nos están espiando y están preparando un complot para acabar con todo ser vivo.

-Emmett estás seguro que son los conejos, parecen tan monos…

-sí, sí, eso es lo quieren que creas, pero cuando no les ves…no quieras saber lo que hacen…

-si tu lo dices…

-por supuesto que porque yo lo digo! MUAJAJAJA

-¿Emmett por qué usas tu risa malvada?

-Yo no he sido!!

-¿Cómo que no has sido tú? Si te acabo de ver!!

-No era yo, era ella.

-¿ella?

-si, mi risa malvada

-pero Emmett la risa malvada forma parte de ti.

-¡qué! Que forma parte de mi?...NO!! entonces tendré que sacarla de dentro de mi, igual si ….

-no me refería a eso pero da igual, déjalo, tienes toda la razón…

-Oye Bella

-¿si?

-¿no me estarás dando la razón como a los tontos, verdad?

-no, para nada

-ok

-Bueno, Bella, recuerda donde hemos aparcado, debajo del pino ese grandote y encima del zorro que se puso en medio.

-¡has atropellado a un zorro!

-no, él se puso en medio.

_vamos hombre si tendre yo la culpa de que el maldito zorro se pusiera en medio.._

-Bella, mira ese oso que viene corriendo hacia nosotros…venga te lo dejo para ti, haber como lo matas

-EMMMMMEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lo siento mucho por no actualizar desde hace.....mucho...mucho sorry de verdad de la buen :D

Intentare actualizar de seguido, palabra de boy scout jeje

adios


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos!! jeje no he tardado tanto en publicar, o si?

muchas gracias a las 2 personas que me dejaron review de este capitulo, me animaron a seguir escribiendo =)

bueno, se que los capis son cortos pero intentare que se vallan alargando.

bueno, os dejo con emmett & company jeje

CAPITULO 3

Emmett POV

-Bella, mira ese oso que viene corriendo hacia nosotros…venga te lo dejo para ti, haber como lo matas

-EMMMMMEEEEETTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_jeje que suerte de haber encontrado tan pronto un oso, asi Bella puede practicar para cuando sea vampiro, si es que soy un genio!!_ MUAJAJAJAJA _oh,, mierda, otro vez la risa malvada, nota mental: consultar a Carlisle._

-EEHHHH!!!!!!! Edward eso es trampa!!!! No puedes matar al oso, tenia que hacerlo Bella!!!!!

-Emmett!!!!!! Tu eres tonto o qué te pasa!!! Bella no iba a matar el oso!! El oso iba a matarla a ella!!!!

-Si, claro, lo que pasa es que eres muy sobreprotector y quieres destacar por encima de todos y ….

-Emmett, despídete de tu colección de peluches con motosierras!!

-NoOOOOOOOOO!!! Mi colección de peluches con motosierras no!!! Porfavor, hare cualquier cosa, lo que sea, menos ponerme ropa interior de mujer, un avez lo hice y ….ufff, no veas que molesta de llevar era el tanga….

-EMMETT!!!!

-Emmett no nos importa …

-Ui, Bella pero si estas aquí, ya me había olvidado de ti con este lio con el leementesquesusfansdicenqueesmuysexy.

-O_O

-Bueno, Bella quiero que seas sincera y no te deje embaucar(NA: creo que se escribe asi) por mi hermano. ¿quieres seguir cazando osos?

-Emmett!!!

-Que? Tiene derecho a decidir, o acaso no te ha gustado Bella.?

_jeje, ahora la voy a poner ojitos cono el gato coj botas de shrek_

-pues…

_si es que soy irresistible…_ MUAJAJAJAJA

-Emmett deja de poner ojitos!!!

-jope!!

-Bueno, Emmett , ha sido….umh……interesante…pero creo que me voy a ir con Edward…

-Que!? Osea, yo que me desvivo por que tengas un entrenamiento, bueno, lo de desvivir no en sentido literal pero vamos…y tu vas y me abandonas por esta cosa..

-EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AHHHHHHHHHH Edward, quitate de encima mio que yo quiero a Rose y de momento no me voy a cambiar de acera….

-EMMETT, PERO QUE CLASE DE DEPRABADO ERES!!!!!

- eras tu el que estaba encima mio

-te estaba pegando!!

-si, claro….Bella, yo que tu cambiaria de novio, este parece preferir a los hombr….

-EMMETT!!!!!!

-Vamos Bella, te llevo a casa

-adios Emmett

_…y se van, malditos….bueno, me quedais vosotros peluchitos con motosierras…_

_Haber…OoPs..donde había aparcado?....era algo de un zorro o nose que…ains…mierda…AH!!! Ya me acuerdo, el zorro de las narices quye se puso en medio _

_jeje_

MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Bueno, vamos a casa, tengo que preparar un plan para fastidiar a Edward por haberme chafado mi tarde con Bella….MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

BUENO, hasta aqui. que mañana tengo examen de formulacion de Fisica Y Quimica ¬¬ deseadme suerte.

nos leemos^^


End file.
